


Damian's Hero

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2020 [28]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Damsels in Distress, Day 28 Distress, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 28 DistressLadybug saves Damian
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002324
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Damian's Hero

Ladybug swung in through a window, just in time to kick the Riddler away from Damian. 

The other members of her team, the Bats, made it as well, sans Robin. Surprisingly. 

She quickly scooped up Damian and brought him safely away from the chaos. 

"Put me down." 

Ladybug grinned, "Of course, you must have been in great distress." 

Damian rolled his eyes, "Oh, if anyone in this family is a Damsel in Distress, Ladybug, it's Grayson." 

Nightwing, who followed Ladybug and Damian, flopped over his brother, "Oh, you wound me." 

"See?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
